Harry Potter and the Immortal Master of Time
by Romeo.S.Claws
Summary: Begin re-written. Lady Fate has set an impossible task for Harry Potter to complete, but unfortunately she hasn't given him the tools that are required to be able to complete this task and has doomed the Wizarding world. However the bright side of things is that The Immortal Master of Time and Space has decided to help young Harry Potter to complete his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Immortal Master of Time and Space**

**Rewrite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on rich person though, but sadly I do not. My story may be a little similar to smaster28's The Immortal Being and the child of fate; however this is a story that was inspired by his story.**

**Also please note that this is a Harry and multi-female story, so if you don't like it don't read it. That being said I'm not sure if you'd like it or not.**

* * *

**I'm part of a Community now, called the The Motley Collection. Please look it up if anyone's interested in it.**

* * *

"Hello" = Talking

'I' = Thinking

Am = Narrator talking/POV

_**Awe- = flashback/Dreams**_

**Some = Scene/Time/Location/Etc**

**List = List/Previous chapter/ and so**

* * *

**Summary**

Lady Fate has set an impossible task for Harry Potter to complete, but unfortunately she hasn't given him the tools that are required to be able to complete this task and has doomed the Wizarding world. However the bright side of things is that The Immortal Master of Time and Space has decided to help young Harry Potter to complete his destiny as Harry is his descendent and to have fun messing with Dumbledore, Snape, the Deatheaters, Voldemort and the Weasley, except the Twins. A Harry/ OC/ Hermione/ Luna/ Fleur/ Daphne story.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Year 1995**

Deep in time and space, inside the gaps between different time streams and dimensions, inside the darkest black hole, there was a floating island. The island was astonishing it was made up of different landscapes of all kind; jungles, rainforests, deserts, beaches, green lands, snowy mountains. This island was a place of breath taking beauty; it was paradise like no other. The heavenly beauty of the place made it seem so unreal. One would believe that a place like this was unrealistic, as it was perfect. When it is compared to earth, it was unreal; it was too peaceful, too amazing and too perfect.

Animals on this magnificent island were both magical and non-magical; they live on this island in peace, no worries, pains or illnesses. The weird thing about this place was the other animals that stayed on the island; ancient mythological magical creatures and the extinct non-magical ones, dinosaurs, phoenixes of different kind and every colour possible, they stayed in the high mountains on the island on the other side of the island there were the dragons. There were different kinds of dragons that wizards of the modern world had never seen before, like the two-headed dragons, three-headed dragons, five headed dragon. However the leader of the dragons was ancient dragon named Shadow claws the ancient, a seven headed dragon.

A mountain shaped like three headed snake with lava flowing out of the mouths of the snake heads, in another side of the paradise, this was where all snakes seen to reside. There were also creatures that shouldn't exist but they do in such a place like this; such as Phoenix Wolfs, Vampire Snakes, Nightmare Unicorns, Undead Eagles, Werewolf Foxes, Demon Lions, Star Tigers, Dragon hybrids and other different hybrids. The different types of unicorns were playing around a lake. The lake itself was like glass reflecting the midnight night sky.

There was a man sleeping in the middle of the lake, he looked around 18 maybe a little older, his hair looked like silk, raven black, it reached down to his chin. He was about six ft.; body was muscular body but not too much, it was like a body an athlete would die for, it was perfect. His body alone could attract any women, whether she liked men or not. He wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and a belt with an insignia on it. The insignia looked like the letter 'P'. He was lying on the surface of the water, listening to the world around his complete oblivious to everything around him. The animals were ignoring him as if he was invisible.

The man was happy with that place around him; he could finally relax, after all he was the one who created his place and the beings living here, so he was entitled to do as he wishes. He had created out of pure boredom. He was enjoying a good earned rest. He fell asleep watching the natural flow of life. In his life span he had seen and done many things, people would consider impossible, unreal or unbelievable. He was at the ripe age of few centillion earth years, and then he had stopped counting his age, his existence was even before time.

His name was Phantom. He was a champion, a fighter, a hero, a warrior. He faced many foes both dark and light or in-between and appeared victorious in all he came across. He was the protector of life in all universes, different time lines and different dimensions and the newest master of time and space. There was only one master of time and space at one time, he watch over the timelines, the realities, and the different dimensions, to ensure that everything was on the right course. His powers and abilities are Godlike; nothing was impossible for him, he could do anything he wanted, even bring the dead back to life.

After battling for what felt like eternity, peace can into the universe and the timelines; he stayed on a gorgeous planet called Earth. The life on Earth was just beginning and civilizations; mystical, magical and non-magical were just starting to develop as time went on. As 'normal' humans came around many magical race went into hiding. Phantom was known by every living being such as Demons, Angels, Fae, Elves, Lord Dracula, Goblins, Phoenixes, Dementors, Thestrals, Dragons, and Unicorns and so on. The list was endless. However Phantom's interaction with the humans was somewhat limited, none the less every few hundred years or so he would appear to a few individuals to train them.

It had been around six hundred years since he had any contact human civilization and it had been about one year since he had gone to his home. The only four humans alive that knew of him were the Flamels, Merlin and Morgana Le Fay. The Flamels had been his last students, however there were quite a few before the Flamels, such as Chase Young, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Peverell Brothers, and so on. All his of his specifically chosen students turned out to be the greatest and most powerful witches and wizards of their time.

The first person he ever fell in love with was the first witch that had been born on Earth. Her name was Emma Potter. She had been everything to him and they had one child together. He had named his child Aries (Ari) Potter. 'Potter' after his wife, and since he didn't require a descendent to carry on his legacy, he removed all his special powers and abilities from his off springs after they are born. They just live normal lives and have perfect health.

Phantom always kept an eye out for the events occurring in the world. He always observed each and every event taking place on Earth, he saw all the twists and turns that every event would make and how it would affect the future. He chooses not to interfere, with things that would reshape the face of the planet, such as wars, plague and so on. The only time he could way when the Earth was in danger, which happened more often than one would think. The reason for this was because of Lady Fate, one of the gods and a major pain in the bottom for most people. She would choose a champion and give him a task to complete, however would refuse to give his/her the tools to complete the task set for their lives.

The only difference in his life was that four centuries ago, he got remarried after willowing for long time over his first love. This was because before she passed on, after living a long, time, she made him promise that he would not try and being her back from the dead, once she passed on and Phantom honoured his promise. He married a beautiful Elvin princess, who had helped him get over his grief and move on.

Last year, Phantom created the Paradise, which he was that he was currently sleeping in. He made sure that no one would be able to find this place, other than him and his wife. He had created this place using one of his powers, true creation. It was the ability to create things out of nothing and the things created were exactly like the real thing.

The Life and Death of mortals begins was fun for him; however he stopped that game long ago. Now he only created life, when it was needed but never took it away, but he know, deep down in his heart he knew, that he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if was the best act to take. There was no escape from the past, you see once you become a warrior, and you become one for life, no matter how long you live for. It was the curse of the warrior and nothing could change it.

Suddenly he opened his eyes; he felt the flow of time shifting, fate and destiny twisting and turning, colliding with one another in pure excitement. He looked what had caused this change, he found the cause intriguing.

* * *

Voldemort had just killed Lily Potter, not knowing it would be his own undoing. He moved over, to were little Harry Potter was lying. He pointed his wand at Harry. Voldemort did the reasonable thing a Dark Lord would do, which was taunting the fifteen month old baby. He then casted the killing curse at Harry; which ended up rebounds off golden shield of ancient magic, that had been created by Lily to save her son.

The rebounded curse hits Voldemort destroying his body leaving him a shadow of his former self. A piece of Voldemort's soul attaches itself onto Harry's forehead on the place where the killing curse smashed with the shield; leaving lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

The bleeding baby was later taken by Rubeus Hagrid from Sirus Black, who told him he was going to find that rat traitor. The baby was being taken to Albus Dumbledore, who was at number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

**Author Note: What do you think? Please review, remember to be gentle this is my first story, so any suggestions would be nice. Thank You and Good Night.**

**Okay I've re-written this and will be doing the other pages soon. Please Review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on rich person though, but sadly I do not. My story may be a little like smaster28's The Immortal Being and the child of fate; however this is a story that was inspired by his story.**

* * *

**I'm part of a Community now, called the The Motley Collection. Please look it up if anyone's interested in it.**

* * *

"Hello" = Talking

'I' = Thinking

Am = Narrator talking/POV

_**Awe- = flashback/Dreams**_

**Some = Scene/Time/Location/Etc**

**List = List/Previous chapter/ and so**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin! **

**Privet drive**

**1st November 1995**

Phantom appeared at Number Four Privet Drive, completely invisible. He couldn't help to think, 'what the hell! First how did Dumbledore know about the attack? And also if he was watching the wards he would have noticed that Voldemort was approaching the house and that the wards were indication that he was a threat to the people living in the house. Why was he watching the wards anyway, no one would trust anyone with their ward information, other than family members. Second: why the Dursleys? He knows how they feel about magic and will abuse him for just that reason. He would grow up both mentally and physically abused.'

He couldn't help to think, 'That way Harry would trust anyone who helped him and could easily become someone's puppet to be manipulated. Harry will have to grow up as my son. Penny will be pleased with this, after she threatens to kill someone.'

He began to listen in to what was being said; once that little Harry had arrived with the loveable half-giant Hagrid. He couldn't help to think the next thing that was said made things a lot fishier, about this whole thing.

'Hagrid had gotten the motorbike from Sirus. However McGonagall said he was the traitor, a few moments ago.' Phantom thought, after a few seconds he found the information he required.

'Ahh, I see now James and Lily switched secret keeper, from Sirus Black to Peter Pettigrew, when they moved to Potter Cottage. The real rat, Peter is heading in the drain system to the Burrow, what kind of name is that? He plans to live with the Weasleys. I could use this to my advantage; two birds, one stone.' Phantom continued to think and plan.

One thing still bothered him what was Dumbledore's play in this. 'I get Hagrid, strong skin, good protection, McGonagall, stake out but old guy. Why was he there?' Phantom argued in his mind, in the end he decided to using one of his abilities to see Dumbledore's life.

He looked though Dumbledore's life and saw that the old man had a hard childhood, because of his sister, Arianna Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been friends with the Dark Lord, that he had 'claimed' to defeat, but that wasn't true, because Tom Marvolo Riddle and Brian James Potter where helping Dumbledore defeat Gellert Grindelwald and it was Brian would disarmed Gellert and killed him, however he let Albus take the credit. Dumbledore's plan was to kill Lord Potter and Tom during the fight and then kill the rest of the Potters and gain right over their heirlooms and the ones of Slytherin, then conquer the world and live peacefully with his lover; however things didn't go as planned.

Dumbledore was very angry at Lord Potter for killing his friend and lover, also because all the money and possessions that were given to him for defeating the Dark Lord. When Gellert killed families; he ended old bloodlines, so he had a right to all things that the families had, as right of conquest, such as money, artefacts, vaults, heirlooms, houses and so on. However because Lord Brian Potter was the one who killed Gellert he had a right to them. Goblins at Gringotts knew who kill Grindelwald, though Goblin magicks, so Dumbledore lost all the things that he could have gained, soon after Tom went missing and Brian passed in his sleep with his wife, so Andy Brian Potter his son had a right to the spoils of the War and to add insult to injury the potters had right to all the money and other heirloom to all of Grindelward's follows as they put all their thing into a vault during the War and Gellert was the one who owned the Vault.

Soon after, the War Dumbledore became famous and that fame put him in position of power in England. The old man never wanted to become the Minster of magic, as he prefers to manipulate people behind the scenes. He became Headmaster of Hogwarts, so children looked up to him and never questioned his judgment and Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and International Conference of Wizards, so that he could make the rules and regulations in Europe, also so that he could listen in to court hearings and meeting and finally he could manipulate people to give any person a one way ticket to Azkaban, the wizard prison, without a trial and so he can pretty much do as he likes. Dumbledore's heart was a black and as cold as Voldemort's, if he had one.

The people of Europe didn't realise this, but most of their pains and suffering was because of Dumbledore and the 'light' side of the Civil War against Voldemort was losing because of him, all he did was sit on his ass, tell people who were in his club of fried chicken that something has happened or there's an attack somewhere and make sure that they were an hour late. Also he did the most stupid thing and gives the enemy a second change, fair enough giving some people the benefit of a doubt, but to people who, torture, rape and kill for fun, kill them all, like lambs for slaughter. No holding back. One of the biggest was giving that piece of crap Tom a second chance; he turned into Voldemort and then created a high death toll.

In most case Albus began to love the power he had and forgot that his actions had consequences. Albus had a nasty habit of not minding his own business and when he taken action, he had a tendency to making the situation worse. Looking at the situation now Dumbledore was creating, he waited for them all to leave. Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorstep and muttered a power blocked spell on baby Harry, when McGonagall asked what he was doing. He casually stated he was placing wards around the area, and the Professor had taken the answer at face value. They left. Phantom picked up the sleeping baby and teleported home. Just to begin his little game of cat and mouse, he sent a note and the blanket to Dumbledork's office.

* * *

Later that night, Dumbledore made his was to his office after celebrating, his little victory over getting control of the Potter Child.

'Tomorrow I'll have to go to Gringotts, with the fake will be had created giving him control of all the Potter finances and then I will transfer them each month to my vault and some of the familiars on the light side of keep them on my side.' He thought, planning his revenge on the Potters.

He continued 'Then ill shape up the Potter boy in my image, making him my puppet to control.'

When he opened his office door he was surprised to find a blanket on his desk with a note on the top of it. He picked up the note:

"Hello Bumbledork,

YOU DUMBASS! A doorstep is no place for baby; you had your chance you fool. Now Harry is with me. Let's see if you can find me, we'll make a game out of time. If you want find you can find Harry and I before his 11th Birthday, you can have him back. Are you ready for the challenge of your life?"

After reading this, shivers ran down Dumbledore's spin, as he slowly sat into his throne like chair.

Albus was worried; someone had challenged him and had taken his puppet... the poor boy. He couldn't think of anyone who might kidnap Harry and have the guts to challenge him.

'No one knew about the Dursleys, and that they were related to Lily potter other than Black, Lupin and Peter, but they couldn't have. Peter was running from Sirus, Sirus was chasing after Peter and it was the full moon tonight; so that Werewolf Lupin was in the forest, running around like a crazy dog. So they couldn't have taken the boy.' He thought.

The main questions that where troubling him were; 'Who? What? Where? When? How? And Why?'

* * *

**Please review and hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**

**I'm going through a major rewrite, as suggested by Plums. It may not be perfect; in some places however it will help me in the near future. Btw everyone will get a new chapter 3 by the end of Wednesday.**

**Fixed it Ladysavay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewrite**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on rich person though, but sadly I do not. My story may be a little similar to smaster28's The Immortal Being and the child of fate; however this is a story that was inspired by his story.**

**Also please note that this is a Harry and multi-female story, so if you don't like it don't read it. That being said I'm not sure if you'd like it or not.**

* * *

**I'm part of a Community now, called the Motley Collection. Please look it up if anyone's interested in it.**

* * *

"Hello" = Talking

'I' = Thinking

Am = Narrator talking/POV

**_Awe- = flashback/Dreams_**

**Some = Scene/Time/Location/Etc**

_List = List/Previous chapter/ and so_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Phantom's Greatest Fear and an Understanding**

Phantom's home was an enormous, beautiful castle that was located above the Bermuda triangle on a floating piece of land. As baby Harry and he appeared, Phantom began to create new goals in his live was to mess with the Wizarding world, the Twit Sinister of Idiots, the Homo Bumbledork, the Grease-Stain Snape, the Weasels, the Riddle of Snake-face and his Stick Up Where the Sun Don't Shine, Ass-Kissing Death-munchies, A.K.A Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape, the Weasleys, Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters.

Phantom appeared at the 20ft. front door, and knocked on the door thrice. A few moments later, a woman of such beauty opened the door. She had blond hair, light tanned skin, a well-defined face; with high cheeks with sky blue eyes, the most kissable lips. She was around 5ft 9 inches with a slender built with a nice rack. She wore a red tank top and a pair of denim jeans. Her name was Perenelle potter; his wife and the Elvin Princess. As soon as she her eyes landed Phantom, her face broke into an astonishing smile, she rushed over to Phantom and throws her arms around him. She felt that he had something in his arms.

A small yawn cause she to let go of him and look at what he was holding. It was a baby. A cute human baby, he was rubbing his with his small hands and gave a small yawn. It was so adorable. When he opened his eyes, she gaped in shock; he had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes, she had ever seen in her life. The baby looked at her and smiled.

'Awwwwwwh he's so cute. Where did he come from? Did my husband knock someone up? No he's too faithful for that and if he did godlike power or not, I'll kick his ass. Where did this child come from? Was he abandoned, was he attacked. What's happened?' She thought angrily. She looked at Phantom with a raised eyebrow.

He rose on hand in a surrendering manner. 'Great she has that look in her eye, the; you better explain otherwise I'm gonna kill you, look.' he though scarcely. Sweat seemed to form on this brow.

"Honey, I can explain." Phantom said with a sudden case of dehydration. He began tugging the collar of his t-shirt and couldn't help to think, 'What is the worst line ever!'

"You'd better!" She stated on a hard tone, which was as cold as Ice.

'Great she's pissed, so long world, you were kind. Good Bye, World! He thought in a panic.

He coughed as he began telling her what had occurred, "The baby is Harry Potter, my descendent from my first wife's bloodline. His parent where killed by a deluded crazed up Fruitloop, that had delusions of grandeur. His father died trying to give them time to escape and his mother saved him by using Magicks of the ancient arts, which had been invoked when she stood before the man who was trying to kill her baby and tried persuade the madman to take her instead. He killed her in front of little Harry, here." Phantom, said in a cold tone near the end.

After hearing what he has said her heart went out to Harry's parents and little Harry. She thought that it couldn't get worse than that. If only she knew.

He continued "Then when Harry's Godfather, Sirus Black arrived at the scene, the young man's heartbroken, seeing James Potter, a person he considered his brother in everything but blood, lying dead on the floor. He rushed upstairs, only to find Lily Potter dead too. He ran to the broken crib Harry was lying in. He looked at Harry making sure he was breathing and then try to heal the cut he has on his head, bu..."

Before he could continue; he was stopped by his wife, who snatched Harry out of his arms. She looked at the mark that he had on his head it looked like a lightning bolt. She felt something else emitting from it, it felt sick, like something close to death. Her eyes widened. She realised what it was. Horcrux.

She turned to her husband and uttered "Horcrux..." in a small tone.

Phantom gently takes Harry from her arms; Harry looks scared, however as soon as his eye look up at Phantom's face he calms down. Phantom looked at the scar, it was indeed a Horcrux. He places one finger on the cursed scar and the scar bursts soul and the soul is destroyed.

Harry looked from relaxed than before. He hands him over to his beautiful wife and says, "He's hungry" with a cheeky smile.

Without hesitation takes off her tank top and bra, and exposes her lovely breasts to Phantom and Harry. Instinctively Harry latches on to her right breast and sucks it for all its worth. Phantom laughs after seeing this. His wife turns to him with a cheeky grin and a shakes her left one at Phantom and casually states "There's enough for both of you, you know." Phantom just laughs harder and mouths "Later, if you're a good girl." She pouts.

"Please continue what you were saying," Penny says to him.

He just nods and continues "but the healing spell wouldn't work. So, he was about to head over to St. Mungo's Hospital, the Wizarding hospital. When Hagrid pops up and tells him that Albus Dumbledore will take care of Harry. So stupidly Sirus hands over Harry to Hagrid, while he goes after the real traitor. Harry and Hagrid arrive at Number Four Privet Drive, where Dumbledore and one of his employees, Minerva McGonagall are waiting for them to arrive. McGonagall had been watching the family that was supposed to take little Harry in, the very same day, both Potters died. It looked to be a set up." Phantom stated at his wife looking of a reaction to the news that she just head.

She was interested and outraged at what had happened to the Potter family, her family. There was no mistake; she would want redemption for this…this scandal.

He looked like he was debating something in his head, but he went on to say, "He then placed a power block on Harry and left him in the cold with just a blanket to keep him warm."

There was a paused.

Phantom looked at this wife. '3...2...1' he thought.

Penny exploded and screamed "I'll murder that son of fucking bitch...'

Phantom looked on, with fear in his eyes, as his wife carried on with her rant. It was a wonder how Harry was still lacked on to her breast. After she mellowed out, she found Harry sleeping in her arms and went inside to put him to bed.

'Feow...I'm so glad, I didn't tell her about the Dursleys or there would have been hell to pay' he thought, with a sigh. 'First things; first stop the homo from getting his greed hands on the Potter Fortune. To Gringotts, away! This should be fun.' He thought with a chuckle. He leaves a note for his wife, so that she knows what he's up to.

* * *

In the ministry

The young Black heir was sitting in his cell wondering when he would be let out. He knew that he would have a trial and in his defend he would ask for them to use truth serum on him so that he can answer all their questions without them having a doubt in their minds that he was innocent.

"I'm such an idiot I should have went with Hagrid but no...I didn't think, as always and that has let me into here. They think I killed Peter; that rat faced traitor and that group of twelve Muggles. I never knew Peter could be so cunning." As he continue to think with similar thoughts going through his head.

* * *

Diagon ally

"Duun dududun dudun dudun, can't touch this, duun dududun du... Ahh, Diagon Ally, it hasn't changed one bit, since the last time I was here." Phantom thought, as he appeared in the old Ally.

He walked up to the front door of the Wizarding Bank Gringotts. A member of a highly respected society, much like himself should handle this situation carefully.

'This is the Goblins home and should be treated with respect, after all, after their 'War' with Wizards, this is all they have' Phantom thought.

For Phantom War was extremely different that that the creatures out earth call War. They've never seen a true War. Phantom knew exactly what are real War was like, in a real War entire Universes could be obliterated into nothing in a Nanosecond. He, himself destroyed many Universes and Timelines and different Dimensions during the wars he had fought. Back to what was important at the moment.

Phantom start smacking their door with no strength at all, a small goblin opened the door. He couldn't help to think, 'Man, they've gotten shorter.'

The Goblin stated, "Were closed come back tomorrow. We'll be happy to conduct any business you have at our opening hours."

Phantom, found the situation hilarious, but kept a straight face, even though he was laughing on the inside. "Listen up, small fry. I only knocked on the door because it is the polite thing to do before one enters another home. I can do what I want, when I want. He stated with a voice oozing with confidence." Phantom, stayed arrogantly

"You are not allowed at enter Gringotts, stupid human, you wouldn't dare." the goblin screeched.

Deciding to mess with the Goblin he appeared on the other side of t the door, right behind the tiny Goblin.

He stated "I dared, so now what are you gonna do? Run around in circles, crying for mommy? And by the way I'm not human."

The little Goblin was startled, but after a moment screamed for the Guards. The guards came running this their spares and swords, just as they were about to attack Phantom froze them.

They tried to move but found that they were unable to. Phantom laughed at their expense. He casually strolled up to an old Goblin that was watching what had happened in shock.

"I am not here looking for a fight old timer, I'm sorry if I gave you a scare, but this is a matter of great importance. I need to talk to Ragnok and Dragonblade." Phantom said with a strong voice.

"Who are you? And why do you need to see them?" said the old Goblin with fear filtering in to his voice.

"Business and because it can't wait till the morning, now run along and get them." Phantom stated with humour in his voice.

The old Goblin ran as if the hounds of hell were trying to get a piece of him, while screaming for the two warrior goblins.

A few moments later both the Goblins arrived with the old Goblin leading them. As soon as their eyes landed on Phantom, they dropped to their knees and bowed to him. Both knew who he was. Phantom met Ragnok when the Goblins first on Gringotts. Phantom, later encountered Dragonblade when he decided to opened the Potter Family Vault and Potter Family Trust Vaults.

"How can the Goblin be of service, Oh Great One?" said Ragnok as he continued to bow.

"Arise both of you. It's good to see you again, after all these years. You two have gotten older. You both can be of service to me by seal the Vaults of all the Potters, so that the only one who can access them is Harry Potter. Keep their wills sealed also, and make sure to keep out Albus Dumbledore, The Ministry of Magic and anyone else who tries to gain access to the Vaults." Phantom told the two Goblins.

"So shall it be said and so it shall be done. Oh great one. Is there anything else, we can do you? Ragnok asked as he began to stand up.

He turned to Dragonblade. "I want you to create an investment vault for young Harry. Invest a small amount of his money in businesses you think are profitable. I do have some suggestions. I suggest you look into companies like Apple, Samsung and Infinity ward. You will receive a small percentage of the profit." Said Phantom in a cool. Dragonblade nodded his head.

Phantom disappeared for the bank, every frozen Goblins was floor and unfrozen. They turned to their leader for an explanation.

Ragnok said, "You foolish inbreeds; that was Phantom. You, all are lucky to be still being able to breathing, for the amount of disrespect that you have shown him. If he became angry you'd all be gone from the land of the living and be tortured in the fires of hell. He'd make sure of it."

After hearing Phantom all the goblin, except for Ragnok and Dragonblade, paled froze in fear and were counting their blessing. They would not betray Phantom as they all knew the consequences.

* * *

**Bits and pieces have been rewritten and tell me that do you think. Thanks for reading until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! Scenes Not For anyone Under the Age of 18! Please Skip if you do not wish to read. **

**Rewrite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on rich person though, but sadly I do not. My story may be a little similar to smaster28's The Immortal Being and the child of fate; however this is a story that was inspired by his story.**

**Please note: that this is a Harry and multi-female story, so if you don't like it don't read it. That being said I'm not sure if you'd like it or not.**

**I'm part of a Community now, called the Motley Collection. Please look it up if anyone's interested in it.**

* * *

"Hello" = Talking

'I' = Thinking

Am = Narrator talking/POV

**_Awe- = flashback/Dreams_**

**Some = Scene/Time/Location/Etc**

_List = List/Previous chapter/ and so_

* * *

Chapter 4

Phantom teleported in the Master bedroom in his home, upon arriving he found Harry sleeping in the new crib, which his wife had probably created, while he was at the bank. When he looked closer at Harry he noticed that some of this features had changes, this was due to Penny's breast milk. It had made him healthier, stronger and a little taller, than he was before.

(Lemons Warning! Feel Free To Skip This Part)

He turned on his heels, to face his bed. Waiting for him was his beautiful wife, completely naked with only the bed sheet covering her exquisite body. Quickly, ensuring that they did not wake Harry, he casts the needed spells to ensure, that it doesn't happen.

He walking up to his bed, he strips naked and gets into bed. Kissing her and begins feeling her wonderful body. He straddled her and began moving in and out of her. Their cries echoed around the room. As their passion begins to build up, they released simultaneously, screaming in climaxed, Phantom descends on top of her, nestling his head between her breasts, until they catch their breath.

She groans and whispers, "God, I've missed you." Phantom then begins sucking on her nipples gently, until he raised his head to hers, and kissed her with furious passion. The night went on with their cries and moans of passion and ecstasy.

(Lemons Ended!)

* * *

Date: 1st November 1995

Time: 06:00 AM, Morning

Location: The Office of Albus Dumbledore

After a whole night of tossing and turning. Albus Dumbledore woke up and went through his usual route, by 06:30 AM. He went to his office. He grabbed a phoenix shaped pendent, which laid next to a peacock feathered quill that he used, for his notes and letters. The pendent was a signal, calling the most trusted member of a rebel group that he created during both Wars, called: The Order of the Phoenix. This group included Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

After all the members arrive, Dumbledore explained to them what had happened when he had returned to his office and about the note that had been left. What he neglected to mention to them that, he had left Harry on the doorstep of Privet Drive.

Professor Snape immediately began blaming Sirus for this mess and Lupin completely agreed with him.

This is not known by anyone other than the most trusted members of the order; Remus had been spying for Dumbledore for a long time. It had started in his 5th year at Hogwarts; he received a note from a teacher, telling him to get to Dumbledore's office, and to not be spotted by anyone, including his friends.

**_Flashback_**

Remus looked to the note in his hand; he decided to head to the Headmaster's office with haste. Upon entering he noticed Dumbledore waiting for him by his desk.

Dumbledore looked at him with his twinkling eyes; he motioned for Remus to have a seat. Once Remus was seated, he waited patiently for the Headmaster to address him. Dumbledore watched him carefully.

Dumbledore slowly opened his mouth and asked Remus, "Do you know why you are here?"

Remus looked at the desk in front of him, as he was thinking for an answer.

"No Sir", Remus replied honestly.

"You are here at Hogwarts, because of me, you're here to become friend with the Potter boy and to get as much information as possible out of him and his friends, at any time I ask you to. That was the deal we had, when I found you. Remember." Dumbledore replied in a harsh tone, which made Remus flinch.

"Yes, I remembers, sir" he said nervously.

Dumbledore paused for a second, and then he asked, "So, what have Potter and his friends been up to?"

Remus hesitated before replying that, "James and the two other: Sirus and Peter have been trying to become Animagus. They are close to a breakthrough, they know their forms. James is a Stag, Sirus a Grim and Peter a Rat."

Dumbledore processed the current information that he had just received. "Mmm…I'll have to ask Severus, if he knows if Lily's an Animagus. Good, now go to Severus and ask for the steal Wolfsbane Potion from Slughorn's secret potions stores."

"Yes, Sir", Remus replied, getting up to leave.

**_Flashback ends_**

Over the years he got better at spying and eventually, lost the feeling of guilty, for betraying people he used to see as family; now he only saw them as a source from information. 'They never suspected a thing' Remus though, with dark humour. Dumbledore broke through his thought process.

"Black couldn't have done it. He's in a ministry holding cell. I want you, all, to go and try to find out Harry. Harry must be placed with his family for his own safety. It's for the Greater Good." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

Everyone left. "Everything is going as planned. They don't suspect a thing. Now all I have to do is get Black into Azkaban" Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

**Phantom's Dream**

"You'll Never be good enough…"

"You Failed…"

"The Galaxy is mine!"

"My son, this is not my battle, it is yours. Believe in yourself, as I believe in you." My father said a calm tone.

"But father, you could easily kill all the enemies and their Master with a twitch of one finger" I yelled at him.

"If I can, my son. Why can't you?" My father said with a hint of humour.

"You have a lot to learn, young warrior"

"Were gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Emma Potter and Phantom…"

"You're an Immortal begin. You hold the power to change everything, wither you use it for evil, good, your own selfishness, though selflessness, if you remain neutral, it all comes down to you! What you chose to do! What you did do! What you didn't do! Just remember, the fate of everything rests with you!"

"You're telling me, you're the master of time and space! Why didn't you tell me? Why make me go through all that? For what..?" I shouted.

"You're the new Master of Time and Space, now. Are you ready?"

"I didn't know," said I said in an uncertain tone.

"Good bye, my love. We will meet again." Said Emma Potter at me, as she closing her beautiful emerald green eyes. Gasping for her last breathe.

"Death is only the beginning..."

"They're coming! They're Coming! THE ANCIENT ARE COMING!"

Dream ends

Phantom's eyes open, he takes a deep breathe to calm him down. He could feel his wife's body right next to him, he turns over and places an arm around her, gently holding her close to him; letting the warmth of her body calm him down completely.

He looks over her shoulder and looks at the time. '8 o'clock in the morning. God, I need to get up' Penny shifts in his arm. 'Then again it could wait.'

* * *

**The Realm of the Lower Gods**

Fate was pissed, NO No no, that didn't even come close to how she was feeling. She had taken deep breathes to calmed down. Fate always gave the chosen one's the equipment and skills needed to cover come the problems that they would have to face, however she did not expect The Time Master to interfere. He usually keeps to himself useless, to he's training someone. She knew all too well if she tried to stop him doing anything.

Last time she tried a direct approach with him, he kicked her ass with one finger. One fucking finger. She was supposed to be Immortal but that didn't stop him. She would have died and then he would have obliterated her from existence, however she was glad, when her brothers and sisters came. Her brothers; Death, War, Life, Strife and Destiny as well as her sisters: Destruction, Chaos, Oblivion and Balance tried to fight Phantom. The key word being tried; they were defeated with a twitch of a finger.

After they were defeated, the Angels came down from above. It was the first time in eons that the Angels came to earth. It was the first time Fate had ever seen them. They had a request; in exchange for all their lives, he could have anything he wanted and wished for. Phantom just laughed. He laughed at their request, where any other person would have been in awe or requested something. He just laughed. He told them he would spare them just because they had got him to laugh. Fate was amazed that the Angels did nothing to retaliate Phantom's insult. She then realised that Phantom was not someone to fuck with and was on a level higher than the Angels.

All the Angels began to leave. All except one; a women with midnight black hair and emerald green eyes. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone Fate, her brothers and sisters had ever seen. She walked up to Phantom. Phantom just smiled.

When she was about 5 inches away from Phantom, she uttered words that caused everyone to freeze in complete shock.

She said, "Hello, my Love. I'm proud of you, I will always be watching." He just smiled at her. A second later she vanished.

Fate and her siblings promised never to interfere in Phantom's live ever again, unless **He** came to them or one of them for a reason. Fate no matter she did she could not interfere; she could not touch him, unless he made the first move. She learnt her lesson. This is why she was pissed, she just lost harry potter, to him; Phantom. One thing she knew is that he would ensure that the task set was completed one way or another.

"Make sure he wins," She said in an angry tone.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please Review, I keep forgetting to write please review at the end of my chapters. And if there are any mistakes in the story point them out and will fix them once the story is ended as I will be reposting it without any mistakes in it, but again that would be until I finish the story first and that would be for some time.

Phantom: I'm glad that's over. I see a lot of potential ahead in this story. So please join the author in discovering my secrets and the secrets of how Harry's life changes.

Rewritten it. Find the changes. Please review. Thank you.

Phantom: Aren't you supposed to being finishing your college work?

Author: Don't remind me


	5. Chapter 5

**Review!**

**I'M BACK!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on rich person though, but sadly I do not, however I do own the OC characters.**

* * *

"hello" = Talking

'I' = Thinking

Am = Narrator talking/POV

_**Awe- = flashback/Dreams**_

**some = Scene/Time/Location/Etc**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

* * *

**Date:** Wednesday 1st November 1995

**Time:** 12 O'clock, Midday

**Location:** Azkaban, Wizard Prison

Sirius was completely pissed. How could he have been so stupid and so blind; he had been put into a high level security cell, for betraying and aiding in the killing of the Potters, as well as the murdering of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Non-magical people. One of the things that he had wished was true, was the killing of Peter; he had failed to kill the back-stabbing old rat.

Peter, it turned out to be, was much smarter than he expected and that was his biggest mistakes because he had underestimated his enemy and that was the reason he was in this mess in the first place.

However there was some truth in the fact made; he was the cause of the deaths of both, Lily and James Potter; as it was his idea to switch secret keepers. The more he began thinking about it, the more difficult it was getting to think of a reason why; he had convinced them to change the secret keepers. It was like he was being controlled and had no control over what was begin said to the time.

He hoped his godson was safe; where ever Dumbledore left him.

'At least Harry is safe and sound', Sirus thought, just then two Dementors came by interrupting his train to thought.

They stopped by his cell. Suddenly, they turned away and flew away as if the devil himself was coming after them. Sirus felt something strange pass around this cell.

He heard a chuckle from he turned to face the entity behind him. There was a young man standing, leaning against the wall, on the left side of this cell. The guy had black hair and dark blue eyes; he was wearing casual non-magical clothes.

One thing that was going though Sirus mind was 'What. The. **FUCK**.' Sirius was completely sure that this guy wasn't there a second ago.

Sirus composed himself, and was about to ask him; 'who the fuck he was', he was beaten to the punch by Phantom.

"Hello, young black heir. I am here to help you break out of this place; however you will need to agree to some terms that I have set. You have no need to know my name; you just have to agree to the terms." Said Phantom in a cool tone.

Sirus was cautious; he wasn't an Auror for nothing; he had to thread carefully before agreeing to the deal, however if it meant freedom, he was ready to make a deal with the devil for his soul to get out of Azkaban.

"I'm not here for your soul and I am not the devil, well at least not to my enemies, so there is no need to worry." Phantom stated with a chuckle.

Sirius was shocked, this man just read his mind and he didn't even feel a probe going through his Occlumency shield, also the guy did it without looking him in his eyes, which was just plain disturbing.

"If I want I can read anyone's mind. No one and nothing would be able to stop be doing it." Phantom told Sirus.

"Name your terms?" Sirius asked, still freaked out.

"Simple. First you have to live a life of secrecy for the next 12 years. You cannot talk to anyone during this time. Oh and also Remus was a traitor too. Next you're only allowed to see Harry once I have allowed it, so don't go looking for him because you won't find him, no matter what you hear, he's safe. Finally you are not allowed in Europe until the next 12 years of self-exile are over." Said Phantom, in a calm tone.

"Just who are you? Why are you doing this? How do you know all this and how on earth did you become Harry's guardian?" asked Sirius, rapidly trying to understand the information that he had just received.

Then something clicked. "REMUS IS A TRAITOR!" He yelled.

"Yes, yes he's a traitor, but to someone you'd wouldn't expect. Anyways back to what's at hand. I picked up Harry from number 4 Privet Drive; where the Dursleys live, it is where Dumbledore left him. Harry was on the front door step, in the middle of a freezing cold, night and only being kept warm by a blanket. What a dumbass, how can a person that is supposed to be smart do something as stupid as that? Oh and who I am doesn't matter at the moment, what I'm going to do next is. I'll let you live where ever you want, but in a place that it doesn't break the deal; I'll give you a new look, new name and new memories." Phantom told Sirus.

"What! How could Dumbledore do that; it was stated in their Wills that Harry go to someone from the list that they had made. And what's your play in this?" Sirius asked questionably.

"Let's just say I'm someone you don't fuck with and I like creating chaos for those who manipulate and hurt the innocent. Also I will be creating a copy of you in Azkaban so no one expects that you escaped; that is the reason why you need to be incognito" Said Phantom.

"Woah! You can really do that but I thought it was impossible." said Sirius. He looked around; a drop of water was frozen in mid-air. Sirius realized the being in front of him had frozen time, another thing that was considered impossible. Sirius asked, "Are you God?"

**WHACK!**

"No, you idiot! I'm a supernatural being." Phantom told Sirius; who was holding his head, after being punched by the being in front of him.

While rubbing his head, Sirus said, "Aww Okay, okay, I agree to the terms, but only if you let me see Harry before I go."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Azkaban vanish around him; now he was in the most beautiful place he could imagine; it beautiful beyond his wildest dreams.

"Welcome, to my home. Harry will be here soon." Phantom stated to Sirius, he was still looking at the house, more like fortress.

A Beautiful woman moved near him carrying Harry; he was still sleeping peacefully.

"Okay, so where would you like to go? But be careful when choosing; as you will be living there for the next 12 years." Phantom warned Sirius.

After sometime Sirius said, "I want to live in Mexico; from what I heard the people are very open-mind. I can see myself living there with no problems."

Phantom nodded his head, "Good chose. For now Good Bye, I'll be seeing you in the next 12 years."

In a flash Sirius appeared in a nice house within the magical part of Mexico. Since it was still quiet early, he decided to head out at check out the area.

Just as he got close to the door this body changed; his body structure, face, skin colour, which was the same as any normal Mexican. He had new memories. He also found out his Animagus form changed to a black non-magical cat. His name now was Acilino Nemo. His family had move out of England during the First war Voldemort started; most of his family had been killed by Voldemort. It was ironic how most of his real family supported Voldemort.

* * *

**Date:** Monday 6th November 1995

**Time:** 11:00, Night

**Location:** Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore was getting worried, more and more as the days went by, it had been 5 days, since Harry's kidnapping-disappearance-whatever! All his effort was a failure, he couldn't locate the little brat!

Also his attempts to control the Potter Accounts had backfired, the fake will be masterfully created was found out and to add to the problems his own Vaults were locked and he was no longer allowed at money out of his accounts and just to make it worse; he was no longer allowed into the Hogwarts fund.

The Goblins had given the access to the Vault to Professor Flitwick as he was part Goblin and was entrusted to spend the money carefully or he would die a horrible death. This was another problem his plans needed to be funded by the Hogwarts account.

One of the things that Professor Flitwick put into effect was that Snape was going to get sacked; if he didn't teach students properly and so Snape began teaching his student Potions properly, but still took away points and gave detentions for stupid excuses.

Dumbledore was really desperate, so he decided to ask the Ministry and the general public for help.

* * *

**Date:** Tuesday 7th November 1995

**Time:** 07:00 am, Morning

**Location:** All over United Kingdom

The people of the Wizarding world in the UK were woken by the news that Harry Potter had gone missing and people began to help the search for the hero, which had saved them. The entire Auror force hunted through the United Kingdom to find Young Harry, but had found nothing.

After weeks of searching, all the Aurors met at Longbottom Manor; where Auror Frank Longbottom had invited everyone for a nice long dinner. However during dinner the Manor was attacked by Death Eaters. The Aurors made short work of all of them and where able to capture all including Lucius Malfoy, the Lestrange Twins and Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**The New Chapter find out who Harry is going to be with and how he will grow it and how he will be trained. Thank you for Reading, and Have a nice Easter Holiday. I will be adding more chapter now that I have time, as I've been busy doing college work and have gotten preoccupied a bit. Oh and anyone interested 'Acilino' means Eagle. **

**Also there will be a vote if anyone's is interested in a Prequel to this story; it will be about Phantom and other Characters that we know from TV series, Movies and Books. Once again thank you.**

* * *

**It's good to be back. I've still got work to do but i think by Wednesday i'll be almost finished all of it so YAAAAY for me!**

**Anyway I've been watching Naruto During my spare time and have found it very interesting so will be adding some ideas to my story. Oh and I don't own any Naruto ideas they belong to the creator or creators or whoevers in charge of them.**

**Also note that Chapters 6+7 will be rewritten and joined together and major changes will be made.**

* * *

**Spoilers at the bottom dont look, if you dnt want to.**

* * *

_**Spoilers: Will only be about Harry's Training, Skills and Abilities.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rewrite**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on rich person though, but sadly I do not. My story may be a little similar to smaster28's The Immortal Being and the child of fate; however this is a story that was inspired by his story.**

**Please note: that this is a Harry and multi-female story, so if you don't like it don't read it. That being said I'm not sure if you'd like it or not.**

* * *

**I'm part of a Community now, called the Motley Collection. Please look it up if anyone's interested in it.**

* * *

"Hello" = Talking

'I' = Thinking

Am = Narrator talking/POV

**_Awe- = flashback/Dreams_**

**Some = Scene/Time/Location/Etc**

_List = List/Previous chapter/ and so_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time moves on, Changes, Tattoos and Training**

* * *

**Date:** Wednesday 31st July 2004

**Time:** 12 O'clock, Midday

**Location: Phantom Home**

10 years had passed since Harry Potter was taken in by Phantom. He had grown to into a handsome boy. He stood at 4 ft. 11 inches, looked just like Phantom. He could get woman falling for him easily. He mostly wore casual Muggle clothes as he thought they were better than robes that wizard wore during this time. He also had some elfish features; however he did not possess the pointy ears; much to his relief.

One of the reasons for this was because he used specialized potions that Phantom created and used when he was Harry's age. One of the potions was used to give him the powers of different elves such as royal/high elves, winged elves, low/house eves, wood elves and shadow elf, the powers he had received from them where the ability to control the four basic elements which are Fire, Water, Air and Earth, and the ability to control another higher level element; Shadow. Also it gave him extremely sharp intelligence and super human strength, higher reflex reaction him, it attuned him to nature and magical beings, better senses and a sharper mind. It also expanded his magical channels as well as improved his wandless magic abilities

Another potion improve his speed so he was as faster than any land – based animals, near instant regeneration, including the ability to re-grow limbs, as well as gave him enhanced senses similar to werewolves and vampyrs (a creature that is the product of breeding a vampire and a werewolf together), it gave his extreme cunningness, as well as gave him super: strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, hyper immune system and durability. Another thing this potion did was decrease the amount of time he needed to sleep and he would become more powerful when the moon was out. This potion gave him the abilities from all types' demons, nephilim (Half angel, half demon. Check out Darksiders!), vampyrs, faes, vampires, werewolves.

Another potion gave him healing abilities, enchanted healing abilities**, **the ability to produce tears that could heal or that could be poisonous, the ability to fly by using wings that grow out of his back after taking this potion; they are similar to Angels but instead of being pure white with a gold aura, his were black as night with a gold aura. Other ability he gained was flame teleportation like a phoenix, much faster regeneration time, expanding magical channels to extreme amounts, and making his body and much more stable magical conductor. Also improve his body to become more restraint to magical and non-magical flames and fires and restraint to magic without affecting his own magic. This potion gave him the abilities from all types' angels, dragons, goblins and phoenixes.

Another potion gave him more control of his powers so that they did not corrupt him and kept him pure. It also gave him the abilities; to sense magic when coming in close proximity to him, as well as gave him the ability to fly without a broom or wings and better ability to control the fire element, the ability to become invisible at will, to be more restraint to magic without affecting his own, the ability to release an auras similar to Dementors and Veela, however the difference from him was that; women fell for him instead of guys. This potion gave him the abilities from all unicorns, veelas and dementors and thestrals.

However his most favourite potion and the most dangerous of all the potion put together gave him all the abilities of two very, very dangerous creatures in all of existence. One of the creature was a soul eater, a soul eater is just as the name states and the abilities are similar to a dementors, except the aura and it can use magic, and also copy all the abilities from the person that they had absorbed, however a soul eater isn't affected by magic, poisons, guns and so on, so this make the creature essentially immortal and the more souls it suck out of its victims the more powerful it gets. Luckily they were all destroyed by Phantom, while he was training with the original master of time, and he got lucky to get the blood of the most powerful soul eater before he destroyed it**. **

The other creature was much more dangerous than the soul eater. The creature has many names The Abomination, The Dark One, The Messenger of Death, The Creator of Darkness, but the real name for this diabolical creature is the Ying-yang bird. It is a magnificent bird that resembles a shadow or dark phoenix; however it is darker then even night. The creature is told in stories of old as the companion of Lord Death.

He fought in the old battles of ages; between the angels, faes and demons and he eliminated a huge number of light phoenixes; back then the number of phoenixes was much higher. The leaders of the phoenixes used to be the royal white phoenixes; however they decided they wanted to destroy the Ying-yang bird to prove their superiority to every creature in existence. They battled in outer space and destroyed space and many dimensions during their great battle**, **however it said in the scrolls of old were the beings mythical and beyond powerful were mentioned, that the Ying-yang bird had destroyed over 858 royal white phoenixes when they had tried to battle with it together to take it down, it stated that it was the very first that he had been struck and had is said that his blood was composed in the space got fused while earth was in early stages of structure.

The blood stayed in Earth's core for some eons and then a very dark and extremely powerful force rose, Lord Dracula. Dracula spread the reign of darkness that the world had never seen before, from his birth till he just vanished without any trace, as if he never existed in the first place. The mere presence of the Ying-yang bird was cruel to anyone's minds. It had vanished from its master, Lord Death, quite a while ago, however this was just an assumption, he was just waiting for someone that would be powerful enough to be his new master, but it was common knowledge that Lord Death showed respect to this being.

Harry was fully human, however his body had the ability to 'shift' into any creature that he wanted to become, this meant when he transformed into something he had all the abilities, powers of that creature and a magical core for that creature; this was because his ability that allowed him to transform into any creature and copy its abilities and add it to his own. For example if he transformed into phoenix his ability allowed his to create a phoenix core and then once he turned back into his much from the power and abilities were add to his human core so that he was able to use the abilities in human form. This not only increased the size of his magical core it allowed him to increase the amount of abilities to use in a fight. For every species there is or was, Harry has different 'Forms' for every creature he is, so for example: he has a human body that he can 'transform', 'shift' or 'morph' into a Vampire form, a Fae form Demon form, Angel form, Veela form, Dementor form, Nephilim form and so on.

Another thing is that Harry could drink blood of any creature to keep him healthy but preferred normal food instead as he liked the taste better, were as blood tasted okay, however if he drink blood increase this abilities and power dramatically, until the blood went out of his system.

One of the clever thing that Phantom did was create specialized runes for Harry so that his abilities and fully power would not be passed down to his children and their children and so on. The runes were in the form of tattoos; on his left shoulder blade he had a White phoenix and Ying-yang bird in flight as a tattoo, this symbolized that he was a warrior. On his right deltoid was a silver dragon roaring; this symbolized that he was a leader, a champion. On his left deltoid he had a tattoo of the angel of death surrounded by all 26 elements (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Wind, Ice, Blizzard, Lightening, Shadow, Mind, Metal, Fear, Poison, Light, Dark, Chaos, Weather, Life, Death, Regeneration, Ectoplasm, Holy, Time, Space, Blood, Dimension), meaning he was the master of death and controlled all elements. Finally he had 2 wings tattoo just under his shoulder blades on his back, they grown into his angel wings a feature from the potions.

His tattoos could vanish with just a single though. His tattoos were also blocks that limited the amount of power and abilities he had; if he had no tattoos that he would only be using wizard magic and only about 5% of it, however with one tattoo showing he was using 2 or more magical cores, for example wizard magic and vampire magic and about 10% power each. With all tattoos showing he was using all his powers and 100% for all his cores and harry had a core for every creature he could shift, transform, morph or change to, so this meant every creature in time, space and different dimensions and the different variety of them.

Harry understood how both the Muggle world and magical world worked. He was extremely hard working and extremely intelligent because he of his Eidetic memory and his sheer determination to know all. Harry had become a powerful wizard. From the age of 4 he had trained with Phantom and Perenelle.

When Harry was 4 years old Phantom remove all the power blockers that had been placed on him by Dumbledore and his parents, which made his magic go down to 0.001% as well as stopped his natural abilities, which are aura sight, wandless magic, language, impervious, faster healing, eagle sight, mind control, spell crafting, mist form, bat form, telepathy, gracefulness, dimension travel, instant regenerative powers, multi-animagus occlumency, warping, legilimency, time and space manipulation/control, shadow manipulation, shadow travel/walk, telekinesis, nephilim magic and form, summoner, elemental manipulation and shape shifter with copying abilities affect, true creation, hyper immune system, ability to read body language , reality warping, a vampyr form, werewolf form, vampire form, demon form, angel form, Veela form and Dementor form, nephilim form and a true phoenix and so on. The phoenixes in the Wizarding realm are basically runts compared to the real phoenixes like him. Finally five dragon forms, one of them is from a red dragon; one from a golden dragon; one from a black dragon; one from a blue dragon; and one is a hybrid of all four species. The dragons from the Wizarding world are weaklings when compared to the ones he turns into.

Harry's first week of training was the most painful in his life; honestly though he thought that he would die under the tutelage of both Phantom and Perenelle. He pushed him so hard, and so far past his limits; however yet Harry endured, thanks in large part to the awaking of the new powers he could feel flow through him. That had began to awaken after laying dormant since the day he was born, all they needed to emerge was a clear focused mind and now Harry was worked hard to do just that. Harry noticed the changes as the days went by, his sense were sharpened to super supernatural proportions, when he concentrated he could see time slow to crawl, and he could move through it with ease. He noticed every blade of grass as it moved in the wind, he could hear the wings of a butterfly 15 mile away, and the heartbeats of all the animals from 50 miles away. He could even smell the sweat of a wild deer on a breezy day.

With Phantom he had mastered all types of Muggle world subjects such as business, mathematics, politics, science, accounting, law and so on. He also mastered fighting with weapons and all Muggle and magical fighting styles such as close quarters combat, sword fighting, fencing, boxing, jujitsu, ninjutsu, Thai boxing/kick boxing, how to use; wooden fighting staffs, daggers, throwing knifes, as well as MMA, kung fu, karate and etc.

He also taught harry; stealth, surprise, camouflage, espionage, assassination, a million ways to kill someone, to torture people, to harm people, how to use one spell to kill a number of people, how to break and pick locks, how to steal, how to unlock safes, how to used and hack computers, how to smuggle, laws in every country, money laundering, how to manipulate the law to make so that he would lauder money and legally so how to outwit the law, how to be a strategist, how to be a true businessman, how to be a true Politian, the ways to be a ninja, how to be a true mentalist, how to use first aid and heal himself and other people, how to use gun and tanks, fight jets and so on, in both the magical and non-magical world. Phantom also copied all of Dumbledore's and Tom riddle's knowledge, he removed all bad intentions and other thing that would corrupt Harry's mind before he added the knowledge into his mind.

Another technique that Phantom show Harry was Shadow clone technique, it was very useful to Harry when he was both researching information and training. One of the reasons for this is because when he asked a clone to read a book, once it disappeared the information would immediately go into this mind to be sorted. Another reason is that he could give his clone more power so when he was fighting they would be equally matched or they would be stronger than him and he would try and beat them so it helped him immensely. Other things that Harry mastered with Phantom was surviving, hunting and living in the wild.

With Perenelle, he mastered different types of magicks such as wandless magic, parsel magic, magic in different languages, light magic, grey magic, celtic magic, mind control, shaman magic, druid magic, monk magic, arcane magic, Egyptian magic, voodoo, telepathy, occlumency, legilimency, goblin magic, elf magic, nephilim magic, shadow magic, centaur magic, demon magic, elemental magic, blood magic, vampire magic, lycanthropic magic, Japanese magic, Chinese magic, chi magic (used a magical weapon for this, which was the sword of light), angel magic, old magicks, runes, battle magic, hexes, curses, enchantment, potions, astronomy, defence against the dark arts, flying, history of magic, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, divination and apparition.

It had taken him 7 years to master all these arts, however when Harry found that they didn't teach him Transfiguration, charms, alchemy, ancient magic, dark arts and necromancy and duelling, when he questioned them why. Phantom just replied he'd understand why soon.

So Harry did decided to do extensive research in all his subjects, however he mostly looked in to shadow magicks and hybrid magicks as he was a shadow mage and a hybrid mage, even though he was every kind of mage, those two were his favourites.

Harry still remembered his first lesson with Phantom. Harry was sitting in the class room that Phantom had created years ago. Phantom was sitting in front of him; it looked like he was sleeping. Harry had been sitting there for hours waiting, to begin the lesson.

A few second later, Phantom looked up and smiled. He said "Good little Harry, you have great patients. Where as anyone else would have fell asleep or get bored and went somewhere to do something or started yelling at me, to get up. This shows me, that you want to be here to learn and understand."

He went on, "First of all here what you need to know, you're a magical begin so you can do magic and all that jazz. Now is a good time to tell you to learn Occlumency, it protects you mind and helps you read and remember things okay?"

Harry nods. Phantom goes on "When you will be learning that with Penny so not to worry, you'll figure it out sooner or later. Anyways you're wondering if magic is bad or good, well I'll let you in on a secret; it's neither, magic is a tool that we use. It depends on the person's intentions, and that what is makes it good or bad.

Next I'll tell you the magical scale first from 0-9 these are Muggles or Non-Magical people and creatures. Next is what Wizards' today call; Squibs, however I call them First-Generation Non-Magicals; they range from 10-49 on the magical scale. Then come Witches and Wizards; there are three different types Muggleborn, Half-blood and Pure Blood. However these names are quiet racist so I call them First-Generation Witches and Wizard, Second-Generation Witches and Wizards, and Pureblood idiots or Purebloods, to the nice ones. They scale from 50-499. After Witches and Wizards there are Sorcerers, they are more powerful witches and wizards who specialize in a specific area of magic, such as alchemy or potions or runes and so on. Sorcerers scale from 500-749. After Sorcerers there are the Mages, the only name for them is elementals. They are Witches and Wizards that have the ability to control one of the four basic elements; fire, water, air and earth. They are extremely powerful and could easily destroy a small section of the planet in they wanted to. They scale from 750-899.

After the Mages comes the Warlocks, these are Wizards and Witches that specialize in more than two different areas of magical such as charms and transfiguration and control a higher level element such as Wind, Ice, Blizzard, Lightening, Shadow, Mind, Metal, Fear and Poison. Also they are very powerful and can easily beat a group of sorcerers and mages with ease. They scale from 900-999. Then comes the Archmage, these are Witches and wizards that specialize and have mastered 5 or more sections of magic such as Transfiguration, Charms, Dark Arts, Necromancy, Alchemy, Runes and so on. They also control 2 basic element, one high level element and one holy level element such as Light, Dark, Chaos, Weather, Life, Death, Regeneration, Ectoplasm, Holy, Time, Space, Blood, Dimension. They some of the most powerful people you'll meet. They range from 1000-1749. Next comes the magical creature level of magic, this is the level all magical creatures are on, from Grim to Nundu, from Goblin to Phoenix. The Nundu, Phoenix, Unicorns and Dragons are the creatures that are near the top of this scale. They scale from 1750 – 2000." He stops as Harry raises his arm to answer a question.

Phantom nods at Harry. "Why do Witches and Wizard today, think that they are stronger and more powerful then magical creatures?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is because they do not wish to show their true power to humans and because people are greedy if they find out that these creatures were more powerful than them and they would use them to get more powerful." Phantom stated in a clear tone of voice.

Harry seems satisfied with the answer, so Phantom carries on with his speech. "After the magical creature level of magic comes, the real powerful level of magical energies, the level is called Sage. Creatures live Devils, Demons, Angel, Fae, Lord Dracula and the Ying-yang bird are on this level of power. They use the power of all the elements that I have just stated a while ago; they use internal magic and external magic around them and from the Universe itself. Lord Death, the Ying-yang bird and Lord Dracula are at the top of this scale. Angels, Demons, Devils have to use Sage weapon to contain and use these powers. However the most powerful Sage weapon that was every created is the Sword of Light, a very powerful weapon that is used to kill Angels, Demons and Devils. They range from 2001-10000. The Final Level of Magic is called the Immortal class. They most powerful begins are in, there are only 5 begins on this level, they are my parents and I, The Original Lord of Time and finally, you.

Now how to have complete control of magic, you need to do two things; first you need complete control of your mind, hence the Occlumency and need to be physically fit. The reason for this is that the mind and body is connected to the soul your source of magic and with a fit body and a sharp mind you can open more channels to your magic." Phantom waited until Harry understood everything that had been said.

Phantom also mention he would talk to Lord Dracula for Harry next stage of his training that would be being after he learns his final subjects in magicks. Harry was excited, to learn from the great Lord Dracula was an honour and he was curious on who was going to teach him is other subjects.

Harry's shapeshifter was mastered quickly; his animagus forms are what surprised him. He had four forms they are the Ying-yang bird, dragon-human hybrid form, another was a black dragon that is born from the high elf lands and finally his favourite land animal the Nundu. Phantom helped Harry mastered all his other abilities. He was teaching Harry magic in its purest form, none of that foolish wand waving like the modern wizards did today.

Due to this size of Harry's magic core was at the level of an immortal, the highest level of magic only 5 beings were on this level of magic they were: Harry, Phantom but he is stronger then Harry, Phantoms' Mother and Father who are infinitely more powerful then Phantom could ever dream of, and finally the Original Lord Time, he is more powerful then Harry, Phantom, Phantoms' Mother and Father all put together.

Lord Time did visit Harry some time to help him with his time abilities or gave him pointers to the right direction when researching from time to time. Harry had the raw potential however he could not tap into this power until he was full trained to and had the experience that was required, as well as the knowledge of all subjects of all his powers (this includes magicks and Muggle subjects as well as every other power he had.).

Harry was an immortal; so he couldn't die from old age, illness, poisons and so on. He was also ageless meaning he can choose that age he wishes to be at but as of right now he wanted to age like a normal person. This being said it also meant he could not be affected by love potions, lust potions, loyalty potions, mind control potions or other potions or charms or spell of similar nature. Harry was immune to most low and mild level magical spells. Stunning, capturing or such spells didn't even affect him. He was able to disperse them without even lifting a finger.

Harry had a white and blue Ice Phoenix as a familiar, as well as a small dark blue 3 Headed Snake, which snake is the god of all snakes, it venom is lava and is so powerful it makes basilisks shake in fear. Also he had four wolf cubs: One is a Fire wolf which is red and orange, a Ice wolf which is light blue and white, a Shadow wolf which is black as night and a Lightening wolf which is white and yellow. The alpha/leader of the pack was the shadow wolf as she was the oldest cub as well as the only female. Also he had a Demon Lion which had black fur and a red mane with green eyes, Star Tiger which has white star stripes and a Black Jaguar all were fully grown. Harry also had 2 dragons: one of the dragons had had blue scales and other had diamond scales. As well as a Phoenix wolf it is like a wolf but has the abilities of a Phoenix, phragnolisk (a mix of a Phoenix, Dragon and basilisks all breed together) and finally two Unicorn and War-Unicorn which he could summon by thought.

On his 10th birthday, Harry quickly got dressed and ran towards the stairs. He slipped on his skateboard that had been left in front of his door. Harry lost his balance and stumbled backwards hitting the railing and his force forced him over the rail and he fell from the top floor. However as he was falling time slowed down, so he quickly moved his body into an upright standing positions and he hit the floor. Something weird happened his knees didn't buckle knees when he hit the floor. Harry stood there shock at the distance he just fell and how completely un-phased his body was from the fall.

After breakfast he told Phantom what happened, he told Harry that new powers were being unlocked and soon be would be able to visit the land of the dead in his sleep. Harry was excited to the prospect of seeing his parents again.

During the afternoon, the very same day,Harry was on the swing in the garden behind the huge castle. He jumped off the swing and to his complete shock he flew 50 feet in the air before landing on the other side of the garden. He ran back inside and wondered what other powers would be unlocked.

A few days after that, Harry was able to visit the sprit realm in his dreams by focusing on a room that his parent created for him, if he ever visited as they knew he was immortal, even though he didn't. After a few visits Phantom suggested to Harry that he train with his parents, Merlin, Morgana.

Harry went to bed and concentrated on the room that his parents created for him. He woke up in the bed that was in the room, looking around the room, he found nothing amiss or tampered with, so he got up and opened the door and went down stairs.

He was greeted by his parents, a young man with black hair and grey eyes; he was wearing casual Muggle clothes. Next to him was a beautiful young woman that he would mind getting to know better, she had raven black hair with amazing blue eyes and wore a black dress, finally there some old guy and looked like a dead body with tattered clothes. He was wearing old fashioned clothed so Harry assumed that he was one of his ancestors. Harry told them want Phantom suggested and they were determined to help him, any way quickly discovered that his parents had told everyone about the prophecy so everyone was going to do everything to make sure he won. He also found out that the young man with grey eyes was actually Merlin and the woman was Morgana Le Fay, also he was right about the old guy.

His first lesson every day from the next 2 years would be with his dad. Now his father was funny man, kind and caring man, with outside the class room, however as a teacher he was strict, demanding and did not stand for failure. They went over Transfiguration during the first six months that he was there and he was on the same level of an apprentice in Transfiguration, unlike his father who was a master at the art. Also during that time be began to learn how to use advanced shield and conjure objects to protect him from oncoming spells and when he was hit he expected sympathy, his father just told him to move faster and then they carried on duelling.

Harry really wished his father was the only strict teacher, but boy was he wrong. Morgana was completely crazy when it came to teaching, and he pitied any student, she ever had. It was Morgana's job to teach him the Dark Arts and Necromancy. Though Penny was good at Dark Arts and Necromancy she wasn't a master at the arts as her knowledge was limited as they were truly the Darkest of magicks.

Morgana had demanded a lot out of Harry for reason he did not understand why. During the first six months, she gave an introduction to dark magic and necromancy, how to cast spells and the basics of how to be a necro, however then he messed up she went ape-shit crazy on his ass and told him how the slightest slip up in the spirit realm might not kill him on earth, but on earth it could kill someone if he was not careful.

With Merlin he was learning ancient magic, this covered a lot of theory but Harry knew it was needed when learning these arts. Also Merlin showed Harry how to use the magical eyes. The first time Harry tried he couldn't see for a week, Merlin told him it was easy for him because of an accident that happened when he was young, however this was not the case with harry as he had to force the magic into this eyes. Once Harry got the hang of it he looked in a mirror to see what his eye looked like they were like bright gold, every time he used the eyes they would flash bright gold or stay gold if he was using them for something that he needed to focus on.

His mother was absolutely his favourite teacher, out of everyone; this was because she was more understanding and patient with Harry then the other. She told him she was a charms master and was one of the people that helped put ward on vault in Gringotts and even helped the unspeakable and untouchable in the department of mystery. Charms and wards seem to be easy for him to understand and that what made his mother smile constantly.

After the first six months his training montage was getting more and more intense. Once Harry became a master at Transfiguration, his father began duelling, him in all of their classes and began showing Harry Auror battle techniques and strategies. Harry had beaten his dad in a duel a few time, however his father told him there was room for improvement.

Lesson with Morgana became far more interesting and fun, when that he had a good grasp on dark magic spells and the basics of necromancy. Morgana had everything she know about both arts like advanced dark shields that would block any light magic spell how to raise skeletons and zombies and demons. Harry struggled with most of these to first but began to get a firm grasp of it after a while, in their duels Morgana never gave him an opportunity to recover, so he had yet to beat her. Also he often wondered how Merlin had ever beaten her but Morgana always said that she let him win to help his confidence, but Harry knew Morgana was too proud to do Morgana and Harry finished duelling, she made him watch it over and over again in a special designed Pensive that allowed him to zoom in and out of the images at any moment so that he could find out what he did wrong, and because of this Harry was quickly pin pointing his fatal mistakes and was becoming a better duellist after every match.

With Merlin, after he learnt the magical eyes, he began to learn advance ancient magic, such as using magical circle, transformation like turning a crappy Vauxhall Astra into a McLaren Mercedes SLR and summoning.

Charms and warding had become second nature to Harry, much to Lily's happiness. His mother was amazed at this flawless skill in both her favourite arts. He was able to charm and ward from a single object to a huge castle. Of course once Morgana found out she was very please for some reason, and decide to teach him some dark wards as he was very good at warding, these wards could kill or injure someone if they tried to enter a house without his permission.

As the next year came Harry got up every morning at 4am and would have to duel his father, then at 5am he would have to face Lily in a duel. After that he and Morgana would duel at 7am and then he was allowed breakfast. Finally after breakfast he would face Merlin in a duel until 9:30am.

Harry was push further and further, however everyone found that Harry seemed to rise to every challenge they set him. Over the next year Harry learnt everything his father had known and so Merlin began to teach Harry advanced magicks that only he was able to cast. Harry found then difficult to learn however in the end finally got the hang of then

Around three-quarters the way through the year Morgana had taught him everything that she know about black, dark magic and necromancy, and so they instead focused on duelling and eventually he could kick Morgana's ass with ease, however even though she was down she was not out. She began teaching Harry unorthodox tactics to trick your opponent, so that he would be ready for anything. Though she may not say it out loud she was very protective of Harry, everyone know that.

Lily had almost nothing left to teach Harry about warding and charms after a few months so instead they spent the time they had talking about their lives and how it would be like training with Lord Dracula and his future, as well as when he was planning to get married, much to Harry embarrassment.

And before he knew it training was over and it was time to wake up. Once he had woken up he found Phantom sitting by his desk, when he saw harry was awake, he told him that he had been asleep for 2 weeks. Harry began explaining his training and how it end, in the end, he got up out of bed and went to eat.

Harry found out that he would have two more teachers before he went to train with Lord Dracula. Phantom told Harry his first teacher would be the Maga Nosferatu, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. He would be learning her type of magic and abilities before he learnt alchemy for an old friend of his. So after a week he meted with the vampire witch and learnt all her magic and abilities in record time, it only took him a month to learn all she had to offer.

When Harry returned home he found Phantom talking to someone over the phone and put it down after he entered the room. He turned to Harry and smiled, harry didn't like the smile on his face.

He told Harry that his next teacher was waiting for him upstairs in the potions room. Once Harry got to the door, it opened and on the other side of it was an old man, but not just any old any it was Nicolas Flamel, the famous create of the Philosopher's Stone. Harry was ecstatic learning alchemy from the master at the art.

After 3 months under the tutelage of the alchemy master, he had learn everything about the subject of alchemy, even how to create the Philosophers Stone and the Sorcerer's Stone with are actually two stone that look identical to one another; however posses different qualities. The philosopher's stone made any metal into gold and the sorcerer's stone made you immortal however you have to drink it yearly to keep you immortal. However Harry created one better; he called it the True Philosopher's Stone, the stone had the ability to turn any metallic substance into gold and get the drinker immortality after one drink and took it away if they have another. Harry decided to use the stone as a core for his staff/wand he left the stone in a special case that Penny created for him.

Harry went to train with the count himself and in all honesty; Harry had exceeded all his expectations that of himself. The old bat had pushed him and pushed him to his limits and beyond even that. Now he was now more powerful than Dracula after his horrific training was over. However that being said; it was not a walk in the park nor for the faint hearted, he was forced to fight until he couldn't walk and his healing abilities couldn't keep up, he bled and bled until he was running dry. A single session was at least a year long; Harry never suspected him being able to go on for that long without food and water. Their longest session was for 30,656 years, 7 months, 21 days, 22 hours, 58 minutes and 12 second; it had been the most blood as well as the longest session he had to go through. He used almost every trick in the book and every trick he had up his sleeve; even his super speed, which he was so proud, was useless against the first vampire, he was surprised immensely when it came to speed; he never suspected the heavily build man to be that fast. During training, he found out that Dracula had instant regenerative powers and was a shape-shifter like him. Fight with Dracula he had quadrupled his speed.

His raw potential had increased to unimaginable levels. It had grown so much that any growth now seemed like nothing and utterly useless. He felt so powerful it seem like everything else he was doing till this point seem like child's play. His power felt like a single drop of water in ocean that seemed endless, infinite and timeless. He also found out that he had seven magical reserves, which are smaller magical cores that were attached to his main one, the only reason that he rested was to refill these core when they were low after battles, however eventually they took longer and longer to get low; due to the training.

His body was at its peak; even though he was just an 11 year he looked like he was in his twenties. Harry's body had grown a lot and his muscle mass had increase, however it was not over the top muscle like a bodybuilder it was more like a swimmer/runner as it retained its lean built. He now stood 6 ft. His face still retained his roguish looks; as he looked like a mix of both his fathers, with his biological mother's eyes and specks; due to the adoption potion. Harry barely got a day's rest for recovery, however was able to find time for his studies and was able to practice all his abilities and powers to keep them as sharp as they should be.

Another thing that was done was that he had to fight while in his Animagus forms for two-thousand in each form and found a way to use all this magic, abilities and powers in each form. One of the most difficult and dangerous art that he was learning was combining his Animagus forms together, however learning and using these technique had taken lot out of Harry when he first tried it, he was bedridden for months. Now his multi-animagus looked like the devil himself; he was at least twelve feet tall with a massive build, with two huge wings sprouting out of his shoulder blades. The wings were like his dragon Animagus form but were completely dark and had a wingspan of eighteen. His new form also had two large arms with massive muscles and instead of fingers on his hands; his demonic form had five razor-sharp claws, which could cut though anything, his legs were demonic and powerful and his feet was similar to his Nundu form, but only with razor-sharp claws, that were 5 inches in length and 2 inches wide. The head of his form was the most interesting as it resembled was only a skull of a demon; he still managed to have two bright green eyes that seemed to burn into the soul of anyone, with sharp teeth that could tear any meat, with one bit. The form was covered in a metallic substance, which protected him from most forms of magic, without stopping his. Harry also found that Black magic, Dark magic, Necromancy and Blood magic were much easier in this form.

When he had first transformed into his new form, he lost control of himself and attacked Dracula and got his ass handed down to him; Lord Dracula retaliated by had transforming one of his forms as well. It looked like Dementor, demon, nine-tailed fox breed together, but it had more power than all three creatures and from then on, they battled with their transformed states. Also Harry learnt about his forms and was trained how to use them and all their advantages and disadvantages.

He also learnt Reaper Magic; it was the type of magic that the Lord Death used. It was a magical form that allowed the user to strip the soul out of another and take their power and add it to their own. Another thing that he had learnt with his stay with Dracula was elemental combination; this is when one combines two or more elements together: such as Earth and Fire to create Lava, Mind and Fear to create Illusion, Wind and Air to create Anti-Gravity, and Air, Water and Earth to create Plant and so on. Finally he learnt two new ways of battling, called duel combat and single combat. Single combat is when one fighter uses one type of magic and the other uses a different type, such as defends against the dark arts versus dark arts, Occlumency versus Legilimency, transfiguration versus necromancy and so on. Duel combat is when both fighters use a specific type of magic though out a fight, such as charms, transfiguration, necromancy, dark art, defends against the dark arts and so on.

Harry snapped out of thought as he looked at his friend and teacher; Dracula, he nods to him, his training was completed. Harry uses one of his abilities to turn himself back to what he looked like before his training start. He was known 5ft, lean built and smaller muscles, with a similar hair style to Phantom and his eyes stayed the same dark forest green with black specks. He called his ice phoenix to pick him up and vanished in a blast of ice and snow.

When he returned home Phantom and Morgana where there waiting for him; he was surprised to find out that Morgana was actually alive and had the same ability to enter the realm of the dead without dying. Phantom told him they would be going to Diagon Alley, in the morning, so he needed his rest. With that said Phantom headed to bed, leaving Harry and Morgana alone.

They continued talking for a while before both decided to head to their respected rooms, but before they separated, Morgana kissed Harry and rushed into her room, leaving poor Harry in a daze.

Once his mind was functioning again Harry headed to his room, where he put up a sound barrier and screamed 'yahooooo' at the top of his lungs. He then turned in for the night.

* * *

Sorry I've been very sick and have had a hard time doing normal thing so sorry for the late chapter, but every I will be carrying this on; so no worries. thanks for all the support from my readers and hope you like the new chapter.

Also I will be writing a new story about Naruto anyone interested it will be coming out soon on my profile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on rich person though, but sadly I do not. My story may be a little similar to smaster28's The Immortal Being and the child of fate; however this is a story that was inspired by his story. Also i don't own Harry potter of anything else mentioned in this story. Thank you.**

* * *

**Please note: that this is a Harry and multi-female story, so if you don't like it don't read it. That being said I'm not sure if you'd like it or not.**

**I'm part of a Community now, called the Motley Collection. Please look it up if anyone's interested in it.**

**Also please note that pieces of this chapter are from the original Harry potter and the Philosopher's stone. Please remember I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Hello" = Talking

'I' = Thinking

Am = Narrator talking/POV

**_Awe- = flashback/Dreams_**

**Some = Scene/Time/Location/Etc**

_List = List/Previous chapter/ and so_

* * *

Chapter 7: Preparation for Hogwarts

* * *

**Date:** Thursday 1st August 2004

**Time:** 9 O'clock, Morning

**Location: Phantom Home**

The next morning Phantom was waiting for Harry at the bottom of the stair case, in a form of what appeared to be an eleven year old child, mumbling to himself about 'annoying wives'. During the previous week he had already sent Harry's Hogwarts letter, it was delivered to Privet Drive, as no one could find Harry.

A surprised was that Phantom was going to Hogwarts also. It had been at breakfast; everyone was eating, when Perenelle announced that Phantom was going to Hogwarts, everyone else looked completely confused. However after Penny dragged Phantom to "have a talk", he came out completely agreeing with her. He would be entering under an assumed name. Even after spending most of his life with both his parents and his adopted parents he still didn't understand how a husband and wife relationship work, it mystified him to wits-end, the same went with Phantom's power, there was just no limit to what he could do.

Phantom was now Gabriel 'Gab' Merlin Emrys. It had taken Phantom a second to create the family history of the great 'Emrys' family; stories, rumors and battles that where centered around the powerful family. The family was assumed to be very powerful, very wealthy and reclusive as the stories were told, however one thing was true they were both feared and respected all around the world in both magical and non-magical. He cleverly also ensure that Lily Potter was actually a member of the family that went missing years ago and created document stating the fact that she was a member of the family

Once Harry came down stairs, Gab spoke "I already sent your approval letter to Dumbledore, along with mine. We better get going then."

"But, wont Morgana and Mother (Penny) get lonely? Harry asked his Father. Phantom turned to the two women talking to each other and then turned back to Harry.

"Nahh, they'll be okay, they have each other and besides they probably do things that women do, when there men are away. Aren't I right Harry?" Gab said the last part to Harry in a more enthusiastic tone. Harry's face turned an interesting shade of red and his hair pink, Gab just laughed at his expense.

After Harry had calmed down, Gab touched Harry's shoulder and transported them outside Leaky Cauldron. This was going to be the first time Harry was going to enter the 'normal' Wizarding world, after all the time he spent in Phantom's one.

They both entered Leaky Cauldron at the same time. There wasn't a crowd, just a few customers, eating, drink and talking about new, as well as the Quidditch Match during the summer. Harry causally walked through the pub; however Gabriel moved like an aristocrat, it was like he was floating across the floor. Tom, the bar-tender looked at the two kids. He knew they had to be very wealth, just by the manner they dressed and walked in. His paid no attention to their faces though.

Gab took Harry to the back of the pub; to the entrance of Diagon alley. The wall automatically opened up to allow them access to the ally. "We're heading Gringotts. We'll have to activate the Potter accounts and of course my own as well." Gab informed his young charge.

"Okay," said Harry.

"If you don't wish to open your accounts we don't have to but it would be polite to go and meet them at least."

"All right, let's go." Harry stated.

Harry was a little distracted about the fact getting a wand to worry about his family money, the wand be would be getting from Ollivander's was the blue print for his staff/wand, so he was a bit curious to see what he would be getting.

Harry saw the snowy white building, near the crossroads between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. It was a lot bigger the other stores in the neighborhood, as they were about to enter the bank Harry notices the bronze outer door with a silver plate on it; it was a warning for anyone who was thinking about stealing from the bank. Inside the floor was made out of a dark marble, it stretched all the way to the counters where the goblins were stationed.

They walked towards an empty counter. "Hello Griphook, we will like to see Dragonblade", Gabriel spook in perfect gobbledegook. Griphook was surprised to see a human speak their language so fluently. Wizards and witches nearby turned to see the identity of the young man that was speaking the language so perfectly. They saw the Emrys' family crest on the back of the young man's shirt; signifying that the young man was an heir to an ancient and noble house. Upon seeing the crest they decide to carry on with what they were doing.

Griphook recognized who he was talking to, it was Phantom, "Yes, sir. I'll lead you there myself." Griphook said as he bowed to the two of them. As he was leaving the counter he ordered Grimfist to take over for him.

This got everyone's attention in the bank; the humans were surprised that the goblin bowed down to a human child, while the goblins were not at all surprised that their floor manager was bowing to a human child and leaving his counter to escort them. The wizards and witches present knew the Emrys family was powerful, however to witness a top Gringotts goblin bow to the family's heir was something un-heard of.

As they entered Dragonblade's office Griphook bowed again to all three of them and left. Dragonblade recognized the Potter heir as Harry looked just like his Father, Mother and Phantom mixed into one. He also realized that the person with Harry was Phantom and bowed to him. "Hello and good morning Goblin Dragonblade, the second. I am Harry Potter and I have been informed that it was been you who has helped my family for so long", Harry softly stated.

"Yes Mr. Potter I have handled the Potter account, since the beginning of its creation, here in this bank. Albus Dumbledore had tried more than once to take control of your holdings; however we have prevented him from doing so as well as secure your account from the ministry. If you wish to take control of your account just sign this document on the dotted line there", said Dragonblade in a formal tone, as he gestured to the document in front of him.

"Call me Harry; Mr. Potter sounds too formal for my liking. I am not here to take control of my account; however I am here to take a blood heritage test." Harry spoke to the old goblin, while waving off the document.

After hearing this; Dragonblade pull out a piece of paper and a small needle from out of nowhere.

"Of course" said Dragonblade and went on "Just use this needle to poke your finger and then let three drops of blood fall onto the piece of paper."

Harry did so and the paper started glowing as writing appearing. Dragonblade handed the paper to Harry. Harry read it aloud:

**Identity:** Harry James Potter

**Parents:** James Potter

Lilly (Evans-Emrys) Potter

**Lordships**

_Legal Lordships:_

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

_Blood Lordships:_

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter-Black/Evans-Emrys

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryfindor/ Ravenclaw

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell/Pendragon

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Draven/Azkaban

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Simmons/Flamel

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff/Slytherin

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Young/Time

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin

_Right by Conquest:_

Houses of Riddle, Avery, Carrow, Crabbe, Crouch, Dolohov, Gibbon, Goyle, Greyback, Jugson, Lestrange, Macnair, Malfoy, Mulciber, Nott, Pettigrew, Rookwood, Rosier, Rowle, Scabior, Selwyn, Prince, Travers, Wilkes, Yaxley and Grindelwald

_Please note: All families that were erased by the list above have been add to a new value that was made after the defeat of the Grindelwaid House. Also a value has been created as a result of all fan mail of one Mr. H Potter. _

Dragonblade was shock speechless. The young man in front of him was the most powerful and richest person in the world. The rings appeared on the desk Harry put all of them on his ring finger and all rings merged together in to one amazing ring. He the thought about the ring being invisible and with that thought it vanished.

Harry then told Dragonblade to carry on in the same manner to increase the family fortune for all his families. Also to take control of all the value by right of conquest and moved all the money and other stuff to a new vault, that only he had access to.

With that he stood up and left the room along with Gab leaving a stunned Dragonblade behind. As they left the bank Gab said to Harry, "Come let get to Ollivanders, before we get our books."

Harry was excited after hearing this and made his way to the wand store. It was a old and shady looking store near the wizard bank. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strange. This was quite anticlimactic to what he had expected the store to be. He swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Both Harry and Gab were unaffected by the voice they heard as they could sense Mr. Ollivander's presence behind them. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry evenly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand; eleven inches, pliable, a little more powerful than normal and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Gab.

"Hello, I am sorry, I'm not sure we have met before." Ollivander said to Gab, as he stared at him; almost as if he was analysing him.

"My name is Gabriel Merlin Emrys, call me Mr. Merlin. The Emrys' family do not purchase wands, as we create our own by hand." Gab replied.

"Ah yes. I have heard rumours about your family, the one that they are all master crafts men and women. A wand created by one's own hand, are usually the best possible match for them but sadly wand crafting and wandlore is not known to many these days. So why are you here then, you do not required a wand? Ollivander asked.

"I am here with Harry; I've been showing him around. He needs to get his first wand." Gab stated.

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er - well, I am ambidextrous," said Harry. "Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to fingers, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. Unless it's self made of course" Ollivander added the last part looking at Gab.

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one Beechwood and dragon heartstring; nine inches, nice and flexible just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and studied it for a minute before waving it around. But Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on and try it out." Harry tried and tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

The wand had a little reaction to Harry; however Mr. Ollivander was not satisfied with it. He tried the entire wand present in the store before accepting defeat. Harry was casually observed each and every wand. He was now confident enough, to make a wand himself.

"I'll buy the holly and phoenix wand for now. I'll return next year to see, if you had a new wand for me to use. If that doesn't work out; I'll have to make a self made wand." Harry said looking at Mr Ollivanders. He nodded. Harry paid seven Galleons for his wand.

Mr. Ollivander turned to Gab and asked, "May I see your wand, Mr, Merlin? It has been a long time since I have seen a self made wand."

Gab nodded and decided to have some fun with this. He flicked is wrist in an elegant manner and a black wand with red and blue specks, appeared in his hand. He gave his wand to Mr. Ollivander; who was in complete shock. All his life he hadn't seen anything like it. It was amazing. The wand itself was beautiful; the carvings on it were done masterfully, much better than his own ones. The most surprising part however was that the wand was made out of mythical materials.

These materials were considered to be legend and folklore. The wood was fusion of for Eldar from the tree of life and Ebony from the tree of death. Two tree that he himself never got to work together. However the core was the real power behind the wand. The core was a fusion of shadow fang fur, heartstrings of an angel and a demon, the blood of the king of dragons and a phoenix as well as the essence of all the 26 elements. They were all in the state of perfect harmony fused inside a True Philosophers' stone. Mr. Ollivander just handed the wand back without uttering a word, for the first time in his life. With that being done Gab and Harry left the store, to allow Mr. Ollivander to contemplate what just he had seen.

They begin to head to Flourish & Blotts to get their course books. As they enter, Harry gets out the book list from his pocket. The books the required were:

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

He was about to browse the store to get the books when Gab stopped him and beckoned the shop keeper towards him. The shop keeper noticing their attire answered his call.

"Get two sets of first year course books." Gab ordered.

"Right away sir," The shop keeper bowed at them and left to get the required books.

Gab's new attitude intrigued Harry. The two families were also present in the store, they looked towards the kids that had just entered the store and where backing commands like the owned the place.

Lord Greengrass recognized the family crest on Gab's shirt as of the Emrys family. He was quiet surprised that a member of the powerful Emrys' family would attending at Hogwarts. He would us chance of forming an alliance with the family. The second family present was taken aback by the egotistical attitude of the young wizard. The Grangers were contemplating whether or not to send their daughter Hermione to a school with such type of people. Hermione seemed a little unsettled by what happened, as she was use to being bullied around by others. The other girls, in her school, used to tease her teased her about her hair and her front teeth. As the family was close to the counter Hermione tripped and fell as she couldn't carry the entire book load at once. Harry acted fast catching Hermione was she fell with one arm and the books with the other.

The shop keeper had returned with Gab's order. He placed it on the counter and said "That will be total five Galleons sir."

Gab gave him ten and told him to keep the change. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione had gotten familiar with each other. Gab had already made an impression on the Greengrass family; he was now going to impress the Grangers now. He introduced himself to the Grangers in a very polite manner.

He shook hand with Mr. Granger, time froze the moment he touched his hand. He saw Mr. Granger's memories, how he treated his wife as his slave, before Hermione was born and when she was at school, how he cheated on his wife multiple time and other things he could bring himself to say. Phantom was PISSED. He decided a suitable punishment. He placed a cursed onto the bastard. He would die a slow and painful death in the next 24 hour.

Time started moving again at normal speed he then went kissed Mrs. Granger's hand he felt his magic pulse. Though he didn't show it on the outside on the inside he was shocked. One though went through his mind. 'Mate,' he thought to himself. He placed a location charm on her; he would have to deal with this later.

They had a small talk with the Grangers before Harry and Gab left for the store. The conversation with the two boys completely changed their mind about the young man. Hermione was happy that she had made two new friends. The Lord Greengrass who was watching them interact, made up his mind to try an alliance with the Emrys family as they too seemed to a neutral Wizarding family.

The trip to the apothecary went without an incident. Harry got himself the top of the line potion making kit for himself and Gab; as well as every ingredient and piece of equipment they would need, including a top of the line telescope.

Finally they both went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As they entered the store Gabs's eye was caught by a pink haired beauty. She was a Hogwarts third year student. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, though she preferred to be called by her surname and would curse anyone calling her by her first name. Gab looked into her life history and decides to befriend her as she had no real friend, and because she was hot too. Her metamorphmagus powers attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

He went up to Tonks, who was looking for some new clothes and dresses to wear and said "Hello, are you a Hogwarts student too Miss?"

"Names Tonks, you may call me Tonks, squirt. And yes I am a third year student." Tonks said to the young boy. 'He looks attractive,' she thought to herself.

"Well, that's not polite to call someone you don't know a little squirt Miss Tonks. I am Gabriel Merlin Emrys of the Emrys family but you can call me Gab. You have interesting hair." Gab stated in soft voice.

Tonks paled after hearing this, she just insulted a heir to an ancient and most noble family. She was apologized quickly.

"It is alright Miss Tonks. I was trying to threaten you in anyway; I was just interesting in your hair, I can change mine to will. Also I wanted to see if you were a metamorphmagus like me. Also I was just introducing myself." He as he offered her the hand of friendship.

She gladly accepted it and was interested in the extent of his abilities, as she was excited in meeting another that had the same abilities as her. She desperately wanted people to be friend with her not because of her ability but for who she truly was.

After finishing with their shopping and staying goodbyes with Tonks they left the store and teleported home.

* * *

**Well I'm back boys and girls. Finally was let out of hospital, looks like in gonna be okay so that means I can go to University and carry on writing. Ill try and post more often but you cant blame me if its late. I'm still no where near 100%.**

**I hope you enjoy reading the new Chapter as i had writing it. As always review please. Love it or Hate it?**

**Thank you.**


End file.
